Janja's Clan
Janja's Clan are the major antagonistic faction of the 2015 Disney Channel film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and a major antagonistic faction in its 2016 Disney Junior follow-up series The Lion Guard behind their leader Janja, Makuu and his float (who later reform) in season one and later behind Scar in season two. In season three, they are protagonists. They are a small group of male spotted hyenas led by Janja that live in the Outlands and are descendants of the clan that aided Scar in The Lion King. They are the main enemies of the Lion Guard. They do not respect The Circle of Life and constantly break it by hunting as much as they want in the Pride Lands, only to be stopped by the Lion Guard, which is led by the prince of the Pride Lands Kion. History ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' The clan are first seen in their lair watching their leader Janja eating a bone. Moments later, Janja notices a honey badger named Bunga wandering nearby and decides that he would make a good meal and with that sends his henchmen Cheezi & Chungu to capture Bunga. However, the two fail to get Bunga as he is saved by his friend Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders to rescue him. Later, Janja berates Cheezi and Chungu for failing to capture Bunga despite their claims of Kion stopping them. Just then a vulture named Mzingo arrives and tells the hyenas that Kion has been made the leader of the Lion Guard by his father King Simba. Having heard of the Lion Guard (who protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life) and how the previous one was destroyed by Simba's uncle Scar (who used the Roar of the Elders to kill his members for not wanting to help him overthrow his brother Mufasa) as King), Janja via singing "Tonight We Strike", makes a plan to attack the Pride Lands that day and hunt as many animals as they can before the new Lion Guard is formed. Later that day, the clan enter the Pride Lands and attack a herd of gazelles, causing a stampede. Fortunately, Kion and his Lion Guard are able to stop the stampede, before Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the clan back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard'' Set after the film, the clan continue to battle The Lion Guard. In the show's second season, they along with Ushari, Reirei's pack and Kiburi's float form an army to serve the spirit of Scar to help him destroy The Lion Guard and Simba. In season three, Janja and his clan become allies with Kion and the Lion Guard after Scar tries to kill Janja. Members *Janja - The leader of the clan. *Cheezi & Chungu - Janja's main henchmen. *Nne & Tano - Started off as ordinary members of the clan, but became Janja's henchmen after he fired Cheezi and Chungu. However they later turned on Janja for their own goals. At some point before the events of The Rise of Scar, Janja forgave them and let them rejoin the clan. *Two-four unnamed Hyenas: Other hyenas who occasionally appear in occasions in which the entire gang is present. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teams Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Barbarian Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains